Classics Join
by Pupycat
Summary: All over the world were vocaloids. They come from far and wide, but what will happen when they meet up at for vocaloid grand tour. Can they stand each other for a year? Will some fall in love? Will hearts be broken? Read to find out. Vocaloids x Vocaloids(there are so many i can't name them)Warning: Yaoi and yuri may be involved so if you don't like, don't read. Mostly Len x Oliver
1. Chapter 1

Description: All over the world were vocaloids. They come from far and wide, but what will happen when they meet up at for vocaloid grand tour. Can they stand each other for a year? Will some fall in love? Will hearts be broken? Read to find out. Vocaloids x Vocaloids(there are so many i can't name them)Warning: Yaoi and yuri may happen, so don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>At around 11:54 A.M in Tokyo, Japan; a couple of volcaloids gathered around a wide table. They were discussing about the upcoming tour happening in fall. Some surprised by the news, others just bored about it.<p>

"Wait, so you're telling me that 4 different sectors of Vocaloids will be performing with us? Isn't that a lot?" Said a boy with blond hair and white headphones. Others nodded in agreement but there attention was soon caught by a guy with blue hair," You're right Len, But this world tour will get us more publicity. For us and the others. That means that some of the unheard will be heard."

"Kaito does have a point, but also how are we all going to fit in one little bus? Unless we get one of those tour busses. But what about the others, and how will we meet?" Kaito got frustrated by the many questions and took in deep breaths to calm himself.

"I don't know, master is still giving out the details, but all we know is when the tour will begin October 31 and that's 4 weeks away. " But why this sudden, i mean we have to rehearse, pack and all that other junk." Said a familiar high pitch voice. "Alright before all of us lose our minds about this crap, why don't we all go out and have some fun. We haven't had those in awhile, am i right?" said a girl with blonde hair, familiar like her twin.

"Rin's right, we do need a break. So why don't we go laser tagging?" Said a guy with purple long hair. Around the room, others murmured in agreement . "Alright that settles it, let's go have some fun!" says Rin.

* * *

><p>In London, England; A manor filled with Engloids slept silently. Until they were rudely awoken by loud screaming. "Hey guys did you hear about the news!?"<p>

The engloids groaned in annoyance "Oh bloody hell Prima, we were sleeping" said a boy with sailor pajamas. "Well guys guessing it's almost 6:00 A.M, i think it's about time to wake up" a guy with green eyes and blond hair, yawned.

"But i don't want to." The boy in the sailor PJ's complained. "Come on Ollie, don't you want to see James?" the 'Sailor' groaned in disagreement but sat up. "Alright since everyone is up let's talk about the upcoming news, Now come on and get your lazy butts down stairs" said Prima happily, walking out of the room. "God, i wonder what made her so jittery." said a girl with grey hair. "i wonder to Miriam, i wonder to" "Alright before she starts yelling lets go down stairs" Oliver said, pushing Miriam and Leon out the door.

When they arrived down stairs they saw Prima and the others at the table eating their breakfast. "So prima, since everyone is down here, what was the big news you wanted to talk about?" Said tonio, grabbing an apple from the basket. "Oh! Alrighty guys so here's the big news. We're going on a grand tour!" the others jaws dropped from shock. "You mean us?" said Sweet sally, surprised. "Yup, i just got a letter from master and it said it's going to be on October 31. Which is in 4 weeks!"

"Wait is it just going to be us or..." said Oliver questionably. "Well as far as i know we are going to be with 4 other districts" Right after prima finished Leon and Miriam both choked on their orange and apple juice. "Ah criminy" "w-what do you mean 4 districts?" "We will be performing with spanishloids, japaloids, koreanloids, and chineseloids. Which are 4 districts" "Oh that's barmy" said Oliver, drinking his lemonade.

"Also it's a yearlong tour"

"What?!"said everyone in unison.

_**A/N: Alright guys tell me what you think of it so far? i know it's short but it's just the first chapter. So I hope you stick around for more, See Ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

-3 weeks later-

"But why do we have to go on a year long trip, it seems tiring, especially when the boss said a yearlong tour with different other districts. Sometimes he can be uncharacteristic." Said the bandaged boy. The others were outside loading there supplies/luggage onto the taxi. "Oliver, you do realize that now everything won't come your out smooth and dandy like your mind wants it to be. I mean you are 13, but think about the goods in this trip, you'll meet new friends and become more popular." Sonika said as she put the remaining piece of luggage into the taxi. Sweet Ann gave the group a seating chart, 2 people per taxi but one of them had to have 3.

So Big Al sat with Sweet Ann, Tonio with Lola, Miriam-leon and prima, then Sonika and Oliver. As everyone got ready for their trip, Sweet Ann made sure everyone had their things in the cab. Oliver shook his head and quickly ran into the mansion and grabbed his bird cage that held his wonderful bird, James. Getting in the car the 4 taxis made their way out of the circle and headed toward the airport. James rubbed his head against the younger ones finger as he sat on Oliver's lap, Sonika scrolled through her Tumblr page, noticing the dashboard explode with excitement of all the vocaloids joining together.

"Wow, i guess news travels fast." Oliver said as Sonika showed him the screen. "It sure does, i wonder what the other-loids are doing." She said wondrously. "they're probably getting ready to go to the airport. Knowing some have the crazy ones, they will probably be late." Sonika nodded in agreement and throughout the ride, her and Oliver talked about how the tour would be. You see Sonika was like a sister to Oliver, a best friend per say. If either one had a problem, they both went to each other for advise or help. Oliver thought of Sonika as nothing else.

"Hey, why don't we sing a song since we have 20 minutes left until we reach the airport." She said as she checked the time on her phone. Oliver smiled and nodded plugging his Phone into the Speaker that was next to him. "Alright so which song, i have Echo, Happy synthesizer, Dance with the dead, Panda Hero, Trick and treat, Circus monster, Error, etc." Oliver handed the phone to Sonika as she scrolled through the many songs.

"How about Frame of Mind?."

"Wait, but isn't that DnB"

"Yup, so let's get started." Sonika pressed the play button and the beat started off slow.

O: For now you can stay,

Right here we will play,

Until somehow you can find

A slightly different frame of mind

S: Right here i my arms

Away from all harm

you'll be safe from all the flares all though i know you don't care

S/O: Oh(x4)

O: You can lift your head up to the sky

take a deep big breath and give it time

you can walk the path among the lines

with your shattered frame of mind

withstand you can always stay

we can wait right here and play

until somehow you can find a slightly better frame of mind

S: Oh(x4)

O/S: When they say you will fall

You can reach nothing at all

hide your tracks beneath the line

of a different frame of mind

It is that what you've heard

broken words in the dirt

yelling out into the sun

here we come, here we come

(oh) here we come, here we come

(oh) Here we come, here we come

S: You can lift your head up to the sky

take a deep big breath and give it time

you can walk the path among the lines

with you shattered frame of mind

withstand you can always stay

we can wait right here and play

until somehow you can find a slightly better frame of mind(x2)

O: And when daylight come through

When a day is a new

then it will be time for a new frame of mind

when all eyes are on you

you will know what to do

since you would have found

your new frame of mind

O/S: When you lift your head up to the sky

take a deep big breath and give it time

you can walk the path among the lines

but always know that you'll be safe I'll be here throughout your days

come find me and we will play

The two looked at each other them started to laugh. "I never knew you could sing so seriously" said the girl. "Have you seen my tarantula video? To be honest i wanted to laugh but they said to be serious so that i can give people 'chills' when they hear it." Sonika shook her head and laughed. Looking at her phone she saw they only had 5 minutes left. 'i wonder where the time went' she thought to herself. Time seeped quickly and the taxi's pulled onto the curb of the airport. They each said there 'thank you' and walked into the crowded airport.

Body guards surrounded them from the rowdy fans. Each asking if they could have an autograph or picture with them. One little girl walked up to Oliver and smiled, "Mister, are a part of the Engloids?" Oliver nodded, noticing everyone looking at them. "Why yes i am, and who may you be?" "My name is Aqua" "Well Aqua, how are you?" "I'm fine mister Oliver, but someday i wish to be like you." "Oh really? then i hope your dream comes true" "May i have a hug mister?" Oliver smiled and opened his arms, letting the girl snuggle against him. After a minute or so, Oliver pulled away and ruffled the girls hair. "Now i enjoyed that little hug but i have to go"

"But why mister Oliver" "Well you see Agua, me and my mates are going on a tour. So i won't be back for a long time." The girl looked down sniffling, "Awe please don't cry, I'll make sure I'll see you some day. Alright?" Aqua nodded and hugged Oliver once more.

"Attention please, This is the final call for England air. Flight 2809 to California. Departing passengers should proceed to gate no.14 immediately."

Oliver patted the girls back and separated. patting her head and telling her a goodbye. The girl tried hard not to weep so she ran to her mother, who was looking toward the blonde boy, smiling.

As they boarded the airplane, they said you can only keep one item from your luggage, so Oliver took his American Goldfinch while Sonika took her laptop. Getting comfy the plane took off to California.

A/N: Sorry for any errors and have a good day~


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver woke up from someone shaking him. Opening his groggy eyes, he found his partner telling him they will land in 5 minutes. Yawning, The blonde sat up straight and popped his back. Letting out a sigh.

"Oh my god, Oliver look." The Brit looked confused at his friend as she motioned toward the window. Oliver smiled as he saw a ocean swirling below them, seeing many people on the shore.

"Maybe while we're here, we can all go to the beach" mentioned his friend with a smile. "That would be adoring, huh?"

'Attention all passengers, we will be landing shortly. I repeat we will be landing shortly'

Sonika closed her laptop and set it in her bag. Making sure it was secure. The plane landed and what happened next shocked them. As soon as they arrived off the plane, fans soon swarmed around them. 'Thank god for body guards' thought oliver as he felt nervous from all the people.

"Oh my god it's Len kagamine!"

"Oh my god it's all the vocaloids!"

"Oh my god the engloids!"

"Make my babies!"

Oliver chuckled at the last statement, a bunch of fans spilled their desires as he was dragged along by Sonika.

"Come on Oliver, I think we better go before we get torn apart." Oliver nodded, following along. He turned his head, his yellow colored eyes met sea blue eyes. He noticed he was staring and quickly snapped out of it, following his fellow mates. Outside a limousine waited for them, along with 4 other limousines.

Oliver sighed in relief as he felt the nervousness slowly slip away. Grabbing a water from the compartment, he opened the bottle and took a drink. "So I saw you making googly eyes at Len." Oliver chocked on the water. Making him cough repeatedly.

"Ah, bloody hell Sonika. I could've died"

"I highly doubt it cause water can easily go down a pipe, unless you're underwater, then-"

"Alright, alright I get it." Oliver said, annoyed at how his friend can get scientific fast. He looked forward and saw sweet ann smiling at him. The Brit gave a confused look and saw the blonde motion him over. He scooted over to his 'mothers' side and say she wanted to say something.

"So, I heard you're having love problems." Oliver groaned and glared at Sonika, which was looking at them, she smiled as she saw sweet ann give a lecture about romance. "Mother, you and I both know I don't have 'love problems'

I just happened to look I've and met his eyes. That's all"

"Honey this is only the beginning, stage 1:denial" she sang and she still had a smile plastered on her face. Oliver looked around and saw Leon and Tonio trying not to laugh at the situation.

"What are you laughing at you bloody wankers" soon the duo bursted out laughing when sweet ann pinched the Brits cheeks . "Language Oliver" the blonde felt his blood boil. Oh how this trip would be a roller-coaster.

~...~

The ride was short and oliver rushed out of the vehicle, feeling irritated about the teasing. "Bloody hell guys it was just a look. A look! You guys are so-" the blonde walked backwards, soon feeling himself trip. He let out a yelp, soon knowing he was going to hit the floor. But a figure caught before he collided with the ground. Oliver looked up and saw the same eyes he saw at the airport. He felt heat rush to his cheeks and quickly composed himself. The other smiled at the Brits shyness "Kon'nichiwa, I'm Len" "hi, I'm Oliver"

Len smiled and was about to ask him about how he was but was interrupted by his sister, rin. "So len, everyone says that once we head in there, we'll have to sing a song of ours." The twin was completely oblivious of the Brit, which made him grit his teeth.

"Oliver! We need to get inside. Boss says that we go first. But since you're more fluent in jap and English. Also since your a sho-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Sonika, you know I don't like that word."

The green haired girl smile devilishly and said the word,"shota"

Oliver felt irritated and excused himself from the group. Mumbling many curses. The twins looked at the girl, surprised. "Did you just..."

"Yup, I just love teasing that kid. Anyway the names Sonika, don't wear it out."

"And we're Len and rin" "well nice meeting you both, but I guess I need to go. Seeya." She did a salute and walked away.

"Well that's a weird way to start the day" "indeed it is rin, indeed it is. Come on, let's see them perform." Len grabbed rins arm and led her to the entrance, telling the others they were going to watch.

As the duo entered the building, they heard oliver talk to someone.

"Alright , I'll sing first but what song?" "Maybe he can sing the 3rd part to pumpkin march, momocashew said that their still working on more songs but most of them are duets so how about pumpkin spice dummy?" Said a lady with blonde hair.

"I guess that's okay, so it's official" Len saw Oliver kiss the lady on the cheek and said 'wish me luck mother.' This surprised the twins but they said nothing, just sitting down and watching the scene before them.

Oliver walked on stage and put on the headset, testing it, when it was ready he cued the mixer to play the song. The Brit breathed before starting, swallowing his spit that was made.

Sipping my pumpkin spice with pumpkin pie

All the flavours warm and nice

Caramel cheesecake stuffed peanut dynamite

Tonight

I'm marching down this crooked street

Searching for you once again

All the cavities over my body

Will you fill them in for me, please?

All you want is for me to let you rest in peace

Isn't that easy?

I've tried to be more like you

Maybe you should do something too

Given up all my greed and desires

Not that you would care

My apologies are no trick or treat

And I bet you know it's true

When are we gonna stop this game and move on?

If I am a dummy

What does that make you?

Tell me please

I just don't know what to do

(Len felt himself drowning into the younger ones voice. How his voice was smooth and clear)

RIP(rest in piece)

How many pieces of lies are you going to bake?

Spitting maggots

Not so lovely are you, I'm afraid?

How many cakes

How many cherries of mine are you going to take?

With this moldy skin

Dislocated legs

And no sympathy thrown my way

All you want is for me to lose my sanity

It is quite easy

I know you want me gone

But heaven nor hell would let me through

Sorry for wasting your oxygen

I will try again

Cut me up with your scissors

And my intestines go loose

When are we gonna start another game once more?

If I'm still a monster

Then so are you too

A monster who humiliates me for food

(Oliver took a deep breath and started the next part)

Lattatulee paleela

Tuleepalle looleellappapa

Lattupulle toleella

Tuleepalle looleellappapala

All you want is for me to return your sanity

That's so easy

We've stabbed each other enough already

The pain cannot undo

It takes only one of us to quit

But neither of us wants to lose

You're doing this for my own good

Though your love it leaves me bruised

If you really cannot forgive me

Then I'll fight too

Can't you see?

I'm bleeding a maple syrup pool

Candy marshmallow toffee crème brûlée

Keeps me awake

Sweet darling my little dummy

Do you have to be such a fool?

Half eaten berry lollipop pierces through your skull

Maybe I'm really a monster just like you

Craving for your bittersweet pumpkin dummy juice

Maybe I'm responsible for things that I do

But come on

For a dummy that can't be true

(After a few seconds the song ended) Oliver walked of the stage being questioned by his mother. Sonika walked next to Oliver and whispered 'look who came to watch' Oliver was confused by the statement but turned crimson as he saw Len. The Brit tried to cover his blush by drinking water, but soon chocked on it by the inappropriate comment Sonika made. The green haired teen received a glare, but she just merely chuckled. Oliver walked past her, muttering the words "you are despicable"

~after everyone's performance~

Oliver closed his eye and mumbled a song to him self as he waited in the lobby of a hotel.

"We're waiting every night

to finally roam and invite. newcomers to play with us

for many years we've been all alone"

Oliver was about to sing the next line but was cut of by a familiar voice. He opened his one eye and saw it was Len. The Brit sat up straight and felt his face warm. "I never told you this but, you have a nice voice" said the japan. Oliver blushed, muttering a thank you.

"Hey, where did you learn how to speak fluent English?" Oliver said awkwardly. Len had a look of thought, but answered bluntly "we'll master said that we had to learn it for the tour, so we spent most of out time learning it."

Oliver giggled on how when Len spoke English he had that Japanese accent that Oliver loved. The japan looked at him curiously, wondering onto why the young Brit was laughing softly. "What?" He said curiously. The younger just shook his head and placed a hand on his warm cheek. "So since last time we were interrupted from our introduction, let's start over. Hello, my names Oliver and I am 13years old, I have an American gold flinch names James." The twin smiled and stood up along with the little sailor. "Hi, my names Len and I'm roughly 15 years old with an obnoxious sister named rin." The two shook hands and smiled.

"Guys! Our rooms our ready and master said you can pick a partner." Rin said as her and Sonika both head towards the two boys, Sonika noticed the blush on their faces and smirked. "Well it seems that these two will be roommates since a friendly bond formed. If you want Oliver, you can have the room." His friend said while holding the key in the air.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded, Oliver taking the key and motioning Len to follow him. "Alright I guess I'll go partner up with Miriam, it was nice meeting you rin, bye" and with that the engloid left. Leaving a seething rin. Rin knew that a storm was coming, and now she had a competitor.

"May the war begin oliver, May the war begin."


	4. Chapter 4

The young Brit groaned as the sun flooded through the curtains. Next to him was his be found friend, Len. Oliver sat up and stretched his hand, feeling satisfied when he heard a familiar 'pop.'

He then stood up, stretching his other tense muscles, and walked over to the kitchen. Knowing all this was unfamiliar to Oliver, he looked through the fridge and found the contents he needed. Eggs, cheese, ham, butter,etc. soon after a couple 20 minutes later he had two plates of omelets along with French toast, which was covered in chopped bananas and berries that was finally topped by honey. 'Who knew suites had such a variety of food' the blonde thought to himself. He set the plates on the marble counter and went to go wake up the other.

Len stirred as he felt someone gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his blue eyes and felt his face heat up when he found his roommate face to face. The young Brit smiled and said breakfast is ready. The japan was confused, but obliged either way. 'Why am I so embarrassed around him? I'm hardly shy around people' Len thought of this while he walked to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw his plate 'damn, this looks if a chef made it.'

He looked around to find Oliver but he wasn't there, so he casually walked to the counter and sat in one of the chairs. The suite was quiet except for the water running in the bathroom. 'Must be taking a shower' Len thought as he ate a piece of banana. After he finished the delicious food, he washed the plate and put to back in the cupboard. Finding himself wanting to go outside, he opened the double doors and went outside. His bare feet feeling the concrete of the balcony.

He breathed as he felt the wind brush against his blond hair. He heard the door click and saw a familiar blond walk out of the bathroom, his hair sticking to his face. Oliver dried his face with a towel, and met eyes with len. Feeling heat rush to his cheeks, he quickly looked away. Len walked inside and closed the doors behind him, grabbing a pair of clothes. Then heading into the restroom. As soon as Len was in the shower, Oliver heard a knock at the door. Opening it he felt the color drain from his face. Their stood rin, along with Sonika. "Ollie~" Sonika said in a knowing voice. Oliver stepped aside, letting the guest in.

"Nice outfit you're wearing Oliver, trying to impress le-"

But before she could finish the sentence, oliver covered her mouth with her hand. Leaving rin to narrow her eyes at the blonde. "Sonika" the Brit said in a warning tone. The green haired teen pouted, knowing her fun was destroyed. "So what are you guys doing here?" The blond said in a questioning manner. "I was wondering if you and len would like to go out to the mall with us, since it is almost 10:00am" the cheery girl said, looking around for the other. "So... Where's len?"

"Oh, he's in the shower"

They all heard the door click, and they all turned their attention to the door, seeing a familiar blond step out. Len came out wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a checkered yellow and black flannel along with black converse. Oliver looked away, hiding his blush as Sonika smiled at the sailors reaction. "So rin, why don't we go tell the others about going to the mall, since you know, they can get a little worried/curious. The blonde growled telling the two, that that they would be right back.

So once again the two boys were left in the apartment, Oliver went to get his shoes. Slipping them on one by one.

Len tied his hair in a ponytail and slipped on his shoes. After the duo were done, they each walked out the door. And headed toward the lobby.

The group gathered together in partners. Sonika & Oliver, Len & Rin,

Kaito & gakupo, big Al & Sweet Ann, miku & luka. They all headed toward the huge mall, staring in awe. Sonika pulled oliver over to many sections if the mall, making the boy squeak in terror. This cause Len and many others to laugh or either stare in craze.

After rummaging through many stores, and declining many girly outfits from Sonika, he tried running away. He ran out of the store, finding len in GameStop. He quickly ran to him and swerved him around, "len! You got to help me, Sonika-" but before he could plead a warning, a familiar voice called. Sending an eerie chill down his spine.

"Oh oliver, were are you~"

Oliver kept still, fearing of what would happen. Len sighed and took Oliver's hand, ignoring the tingling sensation, and led him to the back of the store. Opening the closet, he shoved Oliver into it, ignoring the Youngers protest. Len closed the door and walked back to the front of the store. There he saw Sonika looking around wondrously, she turned and saw len "len! Have you seen oliver? I want him to try this"

The green haired teen lifted her hand, showing a pair of black and yellow lingerie. Len coughed and turned around, covering his nose. "Oh god" he whispered under his breath. He imagined the young and innocent little British boy in that, the more he thought about it, the more he had...thoughts.

Sonika grinned at the blonds reaction, her plan working. "Well I guess he's not here, so I'll just be looking around." She whistled as she walked toward the back of the store, grasping the door handle. Smiling, she opened the door.

"I found you~"

Oliver let out a squeak as he saw the person he feared. The teen grabbed his arm, pulling out of the store, the young pleaded for help but no one heard. Except for len, which was buying a box of tissues, and a water.

"Oh god my head is killing me"

"Len!"

The blond turned around and found his twin motioning him toward the adult store. He mentally sweat dropped and was about to ask 'what the hell do you want' but he was cut off when he felt the blonde pull him. He looked up and saw Sonika screaming at the door. "Come on Ollie, just let me see!" "Like bloody hell I would go out there like this! Also how about my marks?"

"Don't worry the corset has dark sleeves and it's long, so it reaches toward your waist. You also have a lingerie skirt, so your good."

The green haired teen then scowled and threatened the blond, "oliver, I swear if you don't come out here. Oh so help me I will tear down this door"

Len just stood there, not noticing rin changing into one of the outfits. "Len!" Yelled the twin, the blond looked over at the twin and saw what she was wearing. 'Oh god Kill me now' he thought with a sigh. He heard a door click and saw a familiar blonde walk out, a scowl plastered on the Youngers face.

"There you saw me, now if you excuse me, I have to change." The Brit was about to walk back in but was caught by the wrist. Sonika whispered something in the blonds ear that made his blush. He slowly peaked to his right and saw the last person he wanted to see, Len.

He squeaked as he saw Len turn around, blood on the floor. Len was trying to stop the blood but it was no avail. 'Goddammit' was all he thought. Oliver pulled on his leg straps, wanting them to be loose. His corset was itching him, he heard len cough and grew worried. He walked over to the blond and looked at him in the face, grabbing the tissue and pinched the others nose, making the blood stop. Oliver smiled and looked over at Sonika, who was taking pictures.

The two blonds gasped and tried to grab the teen but she was to fast, she quickly run out the door. Rin watched everything from the distance, her clothes back to normal. She knew she had To try harder. She just knew it. She hadn't noticed the boys had already left, she quickly ran after them, her white skirt ruffles flapped against her thin legs. Up ahead she saw a familiar blond, around her was whistling, they weren't for her, they were all for the boy still wearing lingerie.

Oliver felt uncomfortable. His outfit giving him an unpleasant wedgie. Also the stares he was getting. The mall was right by the beach so the hot materials covered his bare feet, making him wish he put on his regular clothes beforehand. Len looked over at the blond, seeing the uncomfortable look on his face. He sighed then the next thing he did surprised oliver. He picked him up like a bride. Hearing the other squeak.

"Oliver. Len. Watch out!"

Oliver saw they were getting closer to the voice. Suddenly Len tripped making the two tumble to the floor. Oliver closed his eyes from the burning sand , feeling it in very unsuspected places. Len opened his eyes slowly, seeing Oliver below him.

The others eyes opened and the two just sat there dazed. Oliver moaned softly as Len moved his knee, which was in a no no place.

Rin and Sonika stared at them from a distance. Sonika taking pictures and fangirling, while Rin just stood there seething, she clutched her fist. Showing her anger. The green haired teen saw this and narrowed her eyes, feeling the other was jealous. Rin looked over and glared. They didn't even notice the boys stand up, nor did they see len take off his flannel and handed it to oliver.

The duo came over to the girls, Oliver tapped his friends shoulder.

Sonika saw oliver and squealed. "Ah bloody hell!" The Brit covered his ears and winced as he felt the teen squish him.

Len chuckled and grabbed Oliver by the arm. Telling Sonika to calm down. Taking deep breaths, she calmed. "Now can I please go back and get my clothes" the blond said bluntly, fidgeting slightly. They all nodded and went back. The twin narrowed her eyes at the closeness of her brother and the British boy.

After they got Oliver's clothes, they all called everyone to meet them at the front. Sonika went behind the blonde and squeezed his cheeks. The Brit squealed and hid behind sweet ann, who was glaring at the girl.

Though that day was hectic, well for

Oliver, len, Sonika and rin, they all headed back to the apartment ordering take out. Tomorrow they would have to practice new songs since a couple days from now, they would have a concert.

Rin opened the restroom door , that was in the boys apartment, and took a picture of the Brit. The other yelped in surprise, and saw the phone, his eyes widening. He's been exposed, his shell was now broken. He stood there in deep thought, rin had already left, plotting blackmail.

"Oh how this will be fun" she thought as she smiled sinisterly. In her hand was her phone, the picture displayed, scars, faded bruises, marked all over the young's body. But the thing that was the most noticed was the color of the next eye. It was blood pink, in the middle was slight sapphire. Scars surrounded the eye, making it look sinister.

"You have no idea who your messing with little boy, you have no idea at all"

A/N: haha. Ha. Well now we've seen evil rin. Also I realized that I write longer on my iPod then the computer, strange. Anyway excuse my mistakes. I don't own vocaloid in anyway or form, I only own this story. Guess that's it, bye guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver panicked, he didn't like that someone knew what was behind his mask. "Hey Ollie, how you doin?" The Brit stopped pacing and looked up to see his best friend,Sonika.

"They know" was all he said. Dreading the thoughts in his head, knowing their was no way of escaping it. He knew his past was horrible, he remembered being the quiet and vulnerable kid wasn't the greatest.

"Why, what happened?" Said the questioning friend. She thought of the many possibilities on how they knew 'that.' She saw the frustrated look on her friends face and went over to comfort him.

"Twin" that word triggered the realization in the green haired teen, she knew she would beat the living shit out of the girl. 'That little wanker' was the only thing on her mind.

"Alright, for now we forget about because today is rehearsal. We need to keep our head in the game, alright Oliver? Oliver."

The blond didn't listen, he could only stared off into space as he thought of what the little devil would do with the evidence. "Yeah" he mumbled out, not thinking of what his friend said. "Also yohioloid told me that there are some duets and songs he wanted to try with you, you hear?"

"Really? That's cool but what time is it?"

"A quarter pass two, though boss said to meet in the recording studio. Oh boy..."

"What?" "Don't look now but I think the devils coming this way, come on."

The Brit was pulled to the side, his feet dragged against the velvet carpet, leaving a skid of foot marks. Oliver hissed as sonkia's grip became tighter, feeling there would be a handprint there later. He looked forward, seeing a door coming to view. The teen opened the door and pushed Oliver in, shutting the door after him. Suddenly a phone rang, scaring Oliver slightly, "that's yohioloid !" The teen said enthusiastically.

She picked up the phone and answered, oliver heard mumbled words as the other went to the next room. The blond sighed and took out his phone from his shorts, checking his tumblr. 'God why do I have to follow yaoi blogs, such a weird sight' he thought with a sigh. He scrolled through the page and something caught his attention, a picture of himawan.

"Oh my god"

His screen displayed a picture of him and len from two days ago. He quickly checked his inbox and found over a hundred messages, each saying their 'omg' and 'yaoi!' The blond sighed and closed his phone, holding his head in his hands. He heard the door open, looking up he saw Sonika enter the room with a pair of clothes. She threw the clothes as Oliver barely caught them.

"Brown Shorts and a green jacket with black dots at the top?"

The Brit looked confused as the teen threw a pair of striped black and white pantyhose. She also pointed to the boots on the floor next to him. "Put them on... Hurry!" She then shooed him to the restroom, leaving her to text yohioloid.

• . !• texted:

"I'm on my way, btw Oliver's getting dressed~"

•Crazyyohio• replied:

"Alrighty, make sure you bring a small group~"

Sonika looked up and saw Oliver wearing the suggested clothes, she then quickly closed her phone and told a confused Oliver what was happening. 'Of course. Rehearsal.' The Brit thought sarcastically as he put on the boots. The green haired teen grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the hotel room, telling the group that they were going to rehearse and if the could join. Some said yes while others were busy doing other assignments. So as the group got into the car, Sonika rolled up Oliver's sleeves and put bandages around his wrist, saying it was intended for rehearsal.

"Anything else yohioloid needed for this 'rehearsal?'"

The younger questioned as they were closing in on a recording studio. "Nope, you two are going to record a song and dance together"

"Well since he's recording with me, he must obviously know English, so how come now I barely know about him?"

"Well, boss said that yohio is a bilingual vocaloid and had to be taught extra things directly from the company, I also heard he's their favorite."

"Wait but why does he want to record with me specifically?"

"Well he said that since you're a little Brit and you have a voice to make songs creepier, he wanted to make a song with you. Since both of you make those spine chilling songs, he called me to ask if you could do a duet with him. So I told him yes you'd do it, also I'm pretty sure you two will get along just fine."

Oliver nodded and just stayed quiet, mumbling a quiet song until the ride was over. Which in retrospect wasn't to long. The limo parked and a man dressed in a red and white buttoned up stripped shirt, along with black skinny jeans and black converse. Sonika quickly went over and talked to the man, giggling as she said the song he suggested was excellent.

The blond sighed and climbed out if the car tripping on a rock he felt a pair of familiar arms around him. "Did You know you're very clumsy?"

The Brit laughed and composed himself, smiling at the familiar boy in front in him. "Haha ha, very funny. Did you know you're very sneaky for a loud boy?" The two smiled. At each other and laughed, then Rin came into view, Oliver wore a terrified expression and excused himself. The Brit went over to Sonika and asked if they could just get the recording over with, the two nodded and told the others to come inside. Yohio led Oliver to the sound booth and told Sonika to press play and record when he gave the signal.

Yohio cued the track and Oliver started off.

Yesterday was a tie in the line

For me, the moment of incertitude was numbing

100 pressure points collaborate

Take my senses, they irregulate

(They come in numbers)

All our fears of digits stay unknown

Severe problems in the nervous zone

Today we feel quite unusual

And yes, the message crawls all around our bodies

100 turn-arounds in every day

Missing properties will lead the way

(They come in numbers)

Further and further 'till we can't take more

Repressed memories tell what it's for

Once-in-a-lifetime chances happen all the time for me

It's uncertain, I believe a mystery

Cancel the program, someone wasn't ready for the scene

Absurdity!

Cry out as they crawl all around inside your ears and

Now look me in the eye and see the real me

The arms of paranoia appeal to me

And every touch my nerves would feel adulterated me

The movement of 100 as far as the eye can see

And now I've dealt with all the pain done to me

The swarms of insects make it difficult for me

And irritating consequences twist reality

100 x 100 makes the crooked side of me

Oliver smiled as he waited for the next line. Yohio winked which made Oliver turn pink. Taking a deep breath, Oliver started the next line.

Logic may appear

Something dark in here, in the midst of things

Ah, I don't want this ending

More seem to appear, the time it takes

Deterrent abnormality

I don't want this ending

Multiply the number of trepidations

Something's caught in my throat

It seems like 100 centipedes are breaking in

Pressing anxiety, we feel again

Outside the box, all the ruckus makes me wanna hurl

Understandable, I perceive a miracle

Count on the fingers, 1-2-3 will never be enough

Absurdity!

Now they cover everything

Now look me in the eye and see the real me

My body wavers now that insects cover me

And every time I try to move they're paralyzing me

The movement of 100 as far as the eye can see

And this time something that's unreal bothers me

The swarms of arthropods make it hard for me

Irrational yet fascinating twists reality

100 x 100 makes the crooked side of me

They come in numbers, they come in numbers

Now look me in the eye and see the real me

Connecting with what's happening is overwhelming me

The copious amounts of detestation in me

100 arms are prying at the private sides of me

And now I've dealt with all the pain done to me

The swarms of insects make it difficult for me

And irritating consequences twist reality

100 x 100 makes the crooked side of me

I, the centipede

Yohio watched as he saw Oliver smile, he grinned and said "see I told you you'd like it." The blonde laughed and walked out of the recording box, but he was stopped when he felt himself being spun around in someone's arm, "you know Sonika, you were right. I think I might keep him~" by that comment the green haired teen busted out laughing as the Brit turned crimson red. Leaving the other teen to just smile at the two. Oliver gritted his teeth and detangled the arms around him so he could slip out. When he did he muttered "you two are despicable."

-2 months later-

Oliver walked out his room, his phone beeped, indicating that he needed to be ready before the indicated time. He sighed as he combed his slender fingers through his dirty blond hair. He accidentally bumped into someone along the corridor and lost his footing. He then felt arms around his waist he heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear, "Such a clumsy bird we have" the blond squeaked as he felt the arms around him move more down. "Yohio, didn't you know that it's rude to mess with something that's already taken?" another voice said as Oliver felt himself moving into the others arms. "And Len, isn't it rude to interrupt during a catch?"

"Guys, shouldn't you both know its rude to make someone a rag doll? You can't keep doing this, next week we're going to Florida, but right now we're In Texas. We've already been it at least 5 or 6 states, now if you two keep doing this. Then I'm forced to decline your offer, now please just let me think about it!" And with that the Brit walked past the two, going to look for his friend Sonika.

"Such idiots!" A blonde yelled as she saw a familiar Brit leave the two idiots."Rin calm down alright, I'm sure everything will work out once the course is set" "How can I calm down when the guy I like is trying to go after another. Plus that stupid Brit had promised them to decide on who he would pick!" The girl exclaimed as she pointed the truth to her teal hair colored friend. "Alright since today is the concert, I suggest that you and Len do a duet together. A love song per-say and when there's a mushy part, then you make a move In front of everyone, showing your undying love for your brother."

"Miku you're a genius, and I'm going to pretend I didn't hear sarcasm at the end" the blonde squealed as she thought of how to do it. 'If only you could see that the one that loves you I'd right in front of you' thought the girl with long hair.

"If only you knew."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh god"

The banana stood there as he read the lyrics, jaw dropped slightly.

"I am not singing this"

Miku giggled at the blonds reaction, kaito could only watch in amusement. The current position is that the others handed len a song with very inappropriate lyrics. Basically the song talked about his dick. Oh how the fan girls will scream with excitement when they hear this. He also dreaded the thought of oliver hearing it, since the past 2 months, he had already known Japanese. And he knew oliver would be embarrassed when he would sing this.

"Come on len, please. Plus the concerts today and you need to sing a fantastic song."

The purple haired male pleaded as Sonika came into the room. "Watcha doin?" She said in fluent japanese. She then looked over lens shoulder and took the paper. Reading the lyrics to herself.

"Damn len, I didn't know you had a big dick, plus wanting to show it off. Oh how oliver will love this." She said teasingly and she handed back the lyrics. "Don't you dare tell him" he gritted to his teeth. Sonika gave him a look that said 'just watch me' and ran out of the room. Len jumped over the chair and chased after her.

Oliver walked through the hallways, book in hand. He then jumped in surprise as he felt a hand cover his mouth, another arm wrapped around his waist. "Oh Ollie you should have never came to this trip" the book slipped out of his hand as he felt a finger circle against his bandaged eye. The next thing he knew was that his bandage, his protection, came off. In the hands of the person.

His instincts kicked in and he budded his head back, knocking the person over. The quickly turned around and saw rin laying on the floor, glaring darkly at him through her bangs. "It's all your fault, It's all your fault!" She yelled as she pushed him through the hall, against the balcony. "It's your fault he won't love me!" The Brits eyes widened.

"Rin!" a voice was heard in the distance. The blonde gritted her teeth and pushed the Brit, he fell over the rail. He felt a gripping tug around his ankles, and found himself hanging by his only bandage.

Sonika ran as he felt the blond behind her. She felt pain shoot up her spin and she fell to the floor. She never felt these shocks, only when something important is in need. Then her eyes widened, 'oliver.' She stood up, frantically searching for her dear friend. The corridors could only get longer as she ran through them. She felt herself being turned around, len stood face to face. "Len let go please!" She pleaded as she tried to get out of the tightening grip. "No" he said stubbornly. "Please Oliver's in trouble, please"

The blond sighed and let the girl go. She quickly ran through the corridors and turned the next corner, she gasped in surprise. Len turned and saw oliver backed against the balcony, fear crossed his mind, "Rin!" He yelled but it was to late. She pushed him off and he fell, Len quickly ran to the balcony and looked down, finding oliver being hung by his bandage. "Oliver!" The blond said as he reached over the railing, trying to grab the others arm. The Brit tried moving up but gravity was being a bitch to him. Oliver let out a scream as he felt the bandage drop him lower. "Len! Sonika!" Oliver screamed out as swung himself up and stretched his arms The two quickly grabbed the blond and pulled him up, taking off the remaining bandage.

Sonika hugged her friend like there was no tomorrow. Crying onto the blond. Oliver clutched the others blouse and weeped silently.

Len turned his head and glared at his twin.

"You"

He gritted his teeth as he walked toward his sister.

"Spill it"

The twin rolled her eyes and glared at the Brit, who was behind len. "That little piece of crap got what he deserved" rin bit back and reached out to grab the one she hated but was stopped by her twin. The grip tightened and the blonde winced. " that's not an answer" he said bitterly as he looked over his shoulder, seeing the teen wiping the others tears.

"Len"

"Rin"

The air grew thick between the two siblings. Each of them glaring at one another, oliver saw the blond tense and reached over to place a hand on his shoulder. Despite the tingling sensation flowing through him, he pushed len aside slightly and looked at rin.

Len looked down and saw oliver next to him, noticing his once bandaged eye, was uncovered. Len starred in awe as he looked at the precious crimson/sapphire eye. But what caught his attention the most was the 's' that showed in the middle of the eye.

Rin gritted her teeth as she saw her 'love' stare at the Brit lovingly. "Dobe" rin said as she looked down slightly and met eyes with the England. "What the bloody hell's your Problem? Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you ruined everything! My fame and love life!" Rin felt like punching the boy before her. Her mind running with murderous thoughts. She always hated when others would want to steal 'her' man. She never wanted the tour to happen, she wished it was only the japloids that did it, but fate wasn't on her side. It never was.

"Wait, what do you mean love life?" Len interjected as she looked at her sister with a confused expression. Sonika watched the scene from afar, knowing the twin liked the other. She always knew since whenever rin was around len, she would always have this look in her eye, also her body language said it all. 'Always wanting to have body contact with her brother, disgusting' the green haired teen thought to herself, she also didn't like thought of the orange fighting with the bird.

"Oh how this will end poorly" Sonika muttered to herself.

Oliver looked down in thought, connecting the pieces he had gathered, 'love life?' He thought to himself. He remembered whenever he hung around his blond friend, the twin always had this aura surrounding her. It was alerting, telling the Brit to stay away. Oliver gasped then looked between the two twins.

"You like him, don't you?"

The japan looked at the Brit in confusion, "who oliver?" The England stayed silent then looked at rin, "I'm sorry, I didn't know" his voice quivered as he said this. Sonika looked at her friend and reached to comfort him but the blond already ran. "Oliver!" Len screamed and was about to chase after his friend but a familiar slender hand stopped him. Sonika sighed and said let him cool off.

"What did he mean?"

"Rin have fun with your new love, I hope karma kicks you right in the ass"

With that Sonika left, leaving the two twins to fend for themselves.

The blond ran out of the hotel and walked over to the library. Knowing he's been here for at least 2 weeks, he had to find a way to occupy himself. Oliver looked down at his watch and saw it was 1:05pm, he sighed as he knew he had to return at 2:00 for the concert.

'55 minutes to kill then' oliver thought to himself, looking down, the blond don't pay attention to where he was going and crashed into someone.

"I'm sorry!"

Oliver heard the person yell as he laid on the ground. He looked up and saw a boy that looked about lens age, reach out a hand for him. He gracefully took it and stood up, "are you alright, didn't see you there" the Brit nodded and looked at the boy, taking in his features. The boy had dark chestnut hair, piercing golden eyes, and had dark/light mixed skin.

"I'm piper k, nice to meet you..."

"Oliver, it's also nice to meet you. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention earlier"

"It's alright, Ollie"

The Brit blushed as he heard the others deep soothing voice say his nickname. He stood there awkwardly, rubbing his arm. "Were you going to the library?" The boy asked with a questioning tone. "Yeah" the blond said as he looked into those golden eyes. "May I tag along?" The brunet said as he bit his lip, uncomfortable with the situation. Oliver smiled "sure" and grabbed the others arm, leading the other toward the library.


	7. Chapter 7

Cold. That was one word how len felt right now. The events of this morning replayed in his head, if he'd only known sooner. That way, he could of prevented the chaos from happening, he figured his sister was going through a stage but judging on how their relationship was over the years, she saw it completely different. Until now, the blond completely figured out everyone's feelings.

Sighing, he combed his slender fingers through his knotted hair, just staying in bed made it the way it is. Thirty minutes past as he thought about his life, his sexuality. Now, he knew he wasn't completely involved in the whole gay concept, but he found the adorable Brit to be an exception. In All his life he's been in many relationships, mainly of them consisted of women but just a few were guys.

He never found a reason why he dated, probably to release the sexual tension in his body, he supposed. 'My life's a complete wreck' he thought bitterly, groaning he rolled out of bed; figuring that he need to get ready before they all head out.

As he was about to walk into the restroom, his phone rang, stoping in his tracks; the song 'machines' played for the first few seconds until he answered it. Over the phone he heard a chatter of a crowed, sighing, he figured the other was in deep trouble. "L-len...an you...e?" The other cringed as the noise along the other line was deafening. Screams of the crowed raised as a, what seemed to be a performer, voiced the other end.

"..urry! The crowed is getting...r-restless." his supervisor, alys yelled, then the line broke; leaving the room in silence. Sighing again, the blond got ready. Combing his long hair into a ponytail, he now knew how girls felt to fix their hair every day. All the knots were easy to get but hard to get out. Once done, the blond tied his converse, knowing that there would be a dressing room in the location headed.

Slender hands groped the door knob, debating the answer in his mind. 'I need to tell him, before he's taken away' and left the room.

Downstairs-in the lobby- the group of vocaloids debated on going without a certain someone. Many voices can be heard, the hotel attendant reassured the other guest that the 'stars' will leave soon. The group knew that once at the stadium, crowds of adoring fans will surround them like kids wanting the last piece of candy. The elevator binged as the dial pointed toward the direct number one.

Len stepped out of the machinery and grew irritated at the noise level. The sound of the automatic doors silenced the room, a few whispers were only heard. The group before him looked at him and another figure, that was at the door. A familiar blond could be shown at the doorway, turning his head, cerulean eyes met daffodils. The two could only stare at one another, but soon they broke the intense gaze, joining the group before them.

The limousine could only fit about 10 people, counting out, there were 4. Huddled into groups, each member went in, taking note on the space.

Finally after the almost twenty minute drive. The drivers arrived at the stadium, once parked, noise started to surround them. The bandaged boy sighed as his mood never faltered, out of sight, two cerulean eyes watched him. One held hatred while the other showed hidden love.

Getting out, fans surrounded them, wanting autographs and what not. As they all moved toward the back door, One of the fans tapped Oliver on the shoulder, giving him a gift. "Happy be late b-day Ollie!" Said the girl, an Italian accent hinted. The blond blushed and thanked the girl with a kiss on the hand. The italian squealed in delight, fans around her obviously jealous. Once inside the make up artist, pushed each person into a room, their costumes were already set up by the song they sing. But knowing that there are only about nineteen rooms, the rest stayed in the backstage lounge.

Sighing for the millionth time, the blond clutched his fist in his lap. Frustration seethed through him, he knew very well that if others were in his situation then they'd feel the sorrow and confusion course through em'.

Why do people get hurt because of me? Why am I so important, I don't see what others find in me. All I know is that I'm just a stupid-hormanalistc- bitchy teenager. Len sighed once again as he was in deep thought. He failed to notice the door open and close, but he did notice when a familiar 'love' sat next to him. Looking to his right, he saw that the gap between them was great.

"Len"

The pineapple haired teen looked up again, he was met with those beautiful eyes he'd grown to love. His heart tugged desperately as he responded.

"Yeah?"

The other took a deep breath, eyes pooled with forming tears; "I-I'm sorry."

Confused, the sky eyed teen scooted closer, until there knees touched. The two shivered at the feeling but didn't show it. Not wanting to let their feelings pool out.

Len reached over, cupping the others face, his thumb brushing against the others eyelash, shooing away the sadness that caused the distress. Cheeks warmed as they caught sight of the older cooing the younger from the world. The dreaded world. Now noticing that they were the only people in the dressing room, the attendants left-knowing to give the two space.

"Why"

The word slipped out of the olders mouth.

"Why do you blame yourself for the situation, we're in?"

The japan brushed the others bangs out of sight, wanting to see and engulf himself in those calming golden eyes. Red scattered across the others porcelain skin, bitting his lip, he spoke.

"I... I can't help but feel if it's all my fault. T-the reason you look so down, the reason your sister is out to get me. The reason on how I made you feel. I also don't understand what's happening to me, I feel as if I'm about to burst whenever I'm around you. I can't comprehend on why, whenever I look into your cerulean colored eyes I feel as if I'm free. I'm scared that I'm to attached. I'm scared that if I don't let go, everything will fall apart. I-"

Daffodil colored eyes widened, warm lips enclosed his. He gasped into the kiss, secretly allowing the older to explore the warm cavern he'd been seeking. Suddenly the room felt hot, the two engulfed in their own little world. Pulling the Brit into his lap, they deepened their kiss; hands wondered. Hesitantly pulling away, the two were left breathless. Two hands place along the side of the Brits lithe form. Squeezing lovingly, the blond asked, "so about that birthday.."

The sound of giggles echoed through the room. "You're four days late" the other said smirking. The japan cursed under his breath. Saying that he should've known sooner. Saying that he should've already known."But you know what? Being like this is just dandy for the late b-day"

Oliver blushed as he realized what he'd just said, turning his face, he tried to hide his embarrassment. Obviously the other found it utterly adorable, seeing his new love flutter from the simple mistake. A smirk played on his lips, grasping the others face and pulling em down for a kiss. Oh how those soft lips drove len up the wall, the feeling of warmth and the moistness left a feeling in the older teen. Knowing him going through his 'stage' he wondered and craved what the others body tasted like.

Suddenly his lust went down the drain when the costume director entered the room, the golden eyed blond squeaked and quickly sat elsewhere, most likely next to him. The two blonds blushed and nodded when they heard the woman say 'you're on in five.'

"So what song?"

The two stopped and giggled as they realized they said the line at the same time. The shine in both of their eyes grew, each delighted with the fact they got what they always wanted. Hearing a yell on the other side of the door, the duo scurried over to the pile of cloths accessories. Oliver somehow ended in a Alice dress, that had his signature note embed in it, len on the other hand wore a type of suit along with bunny ears. The older teen pushed up his glasses and looked over at the other, his mind already running with thoughts.

The blond groaned in discomfort, the lasses on the back of his dress irritated him. Out of all his life oliver was in many embarrassing situations, but this by far is number one. Hands enveloped his waist, his mouth opened up to question but he was cut off by a divine pair of lips meeting his. Still new to this, the blond hesitantly returned the kiss, gasping as the other squeezed his cheek. Face flushed as they deepened the warm-moist-kiss. Both of them failed to notice that the director entering the room, but they snapped out of it when they heard a loud cough. The smaller turned crimson, an almost ruby color etched his face.

"Your on"

The two quickly left the room, running free of the awkwardness. Standing clear of the audience, the elder quickly pecked the other say an 'I love you, good luck' and ran to the other side, a sound of a music box played-along with a piano-throughout the scene.

/look around what do you see/

-after concert-

The blond groaned in irritation, figuring that he couldn't untie the lace behind him. He debated on whether to ask his trusty friend Sonika or to ask his new perverted love. Taking the risk, he walked out of the room, an annoyed expression on his face. Standing clear, he tapped his friend on the shoulder, his mind running. Now honestly this is way more embarrassing, having to be stuck in a dress and asking help from his best friend.

Turning around, eyes meeting the blond, an amusement expression laid on the green haired teens face. Already knowing what the other had to say, she twirled her finger, indicating for the Brit to turn around. Doing so, the teen saw the immediate problem. The black lace behind the boy was in knots, she was wondering on how it got like that but ignored it and did the task. Sighing, her slender fingers slowly undid the ruthless knot.

Once done, she told her friend, he had immediately thanked her and shivered when he felt the dress slipping from his thin form. Quickly he went back and undressed, the cloth slipped off his shoulders and his body onto the floor. He quickly blinked and turned around, finding his clothes on the dressing room counter. He slipped on his SSB shirt and grey skinny jeans. He tied a double knot onto his converse, making sure the knot and shoe wouldn't slip when he walked. Looking into the mirror, he fixed his bandage, his blond hair covering it.

'Finally' the other thought as he walked out of the room and into the deserted hallway. He ran his small but slender hand through his hair, ruffling it, in his other hand he held the present one of his fans gave to him. Outside of the location he was in, the group rounded together, outside the limousines. Quickly, his slender legs carried him in the pin pointed direction, suddenly he felt something wrong. His intuition hurt, his heart began to speed up; and as of that his legs swung faster. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a knife pin behind him. Running like hell he safely made it out of the corridor and into the lounge; but he accidentally bumped into someone, which made him fall over the person. His face held fear as he looked at the person, he struggled to get up, noticing he sprained his ankle. He cried out in pain as he felt the other kick him off em.

"Disgusting faggot"

He winced as he felt weight push him down, looking up, he saw a combat boot push against his spine. Seeing a dangerously familiar blonde hair, he tried to scream. His voice was torn away from him, only giving him the sound to cry and whimper. His mind ran with thoughts, trying to find a way to get out of his current situation. The feeling of being helplessly being abused, gave him a horrid memory. One of his father to be in fact. A kick was sent to his side, making him flinch. He had tried to get on his hands and knees but it failed endlessly. A dark chuckle filled the room, he saw a glint of something shiny in the other hand.

"I'm surprised you managed to dodge this, I mean come on, how can a helpless little fucker like yourself think you could run away."

He grunted in pain, his body memorized a certain situation when he was younger. Finally after many failed attempts, he weakly stood up. Spitting out the crimson fluid, he gave a knowing smirk.

"G-go ahead, kill me. T...that's what you want right? For me to b-be out of the picture? So you can have your twin to yourself?"

His breath ragged as he held onto his stomach, now noticing how hard the girl can kick. His eyes fought to stay open, for 7 damn years of pain, his body could still endure it. He can still handle the blows that could be directed at him. But everything stopped when the girl lunged at him, the knife in hand. He tried to dodge it but the knife came in contact with his right shoulder. He let out a rasped cry and crashed against the wall, skidding down.

Black spotted covered his vision, his heart and mind reminded him to stay awake; but now his body told his to rest. To sleep and regenerate himself. Out of the corner of his vision he saw the group of loids entering the room. Some gasped in horror, others ran to pin down the lunatic of a twin. But then, his group of friends huddled around him. He could hear faint cries of his name. He felt two hands cup his face, the person above him screaming for him to stay awake, screaming at him to not leave. He quietly chuckled and rested his hand on the other, seeing those beautiful sky eyes was enough to reassure his that he was in good hands. And finally he let himself to be dragged into the endless pit of nothing. The darkness etched his view, covering it fully till he saw nothing but darkness.

Everything surrounded him by a vivid land of nothing.

A/N: wow this is unexpected, sorry for the lateness but I had family business to attend to. Also I forgot to mention, Ollie's birthday was on the 21st, and this should've Been uploaded yesterday but I ended up draining myself out by the horde of my family. As you can see I changed my writing a little, and to be honest this is usually the way I write. I usually write like this when I'm into a story and I'm in a calm state of matter. But any who I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas or whatever you celebrated and have a nice night/day guys. Bye.


End file.
